One of the problems associated with transportation and display of ice cream for sale is in the provision of suitable packaging. It is known to provide a form of packaging for ice cream which includes a layer of thermally insulating material. It is an object of the present invention to provide a packaging unit which will at least provide a useful alternative to such known packaging.